


The Party

by XLR



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLR/pseuds/XLR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls go to a party. Things get way out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

The beat-up car pulled up to the equally beat-up house. Jane looked at the house with apprehension, noticing that some of the windows were covered by trash bags which rustled as music blared out of the house. "Are you sure that this is the place?" she asked Lalonde, who was in the passenger's seat.  
"Yeah, totally!" She said. "These guys throw crazy parties every weekend," she continued as she stumbled out of the car and scraped her knees on the asphalt. She was already drunk from pre-gaming, despite protests from both Rose, who stepped out of the car behind her ecto-daughter, and Jane, who opened the door for Jade. Lalonde led the three to the porch and rapped a tattoo on the door.  
The guy who answered the door was a regular Adonis. Dark hair framed tanned skin stretched over high cheekbones, a square jaw, and square shoulders, which draped in a shirt that left very little to the imagination as to the nature of the muscles it hid. "Hey," he said. His voice was deep and he stood at least a head over the girls.  
Rose was the first to speak. "Hello, would you please let us in?" she said cordially. The guy grunted and stepped back, allowing the group inside.  
Jade was the first to notice the smell. It wasn't nice at all, like air freshener covering up spoiled food and alcohol. Something was burning. The guy, who introduced himself as Slick, led them into the kitchen. There were rows of red cups with a murky substance, a keg of cheap (according to Lalonde) beer, and some greasy chips.  
"Let me introduce you to the crew. This is Deuce," he said, pointing to a short, portly guy with watery eyes. He was cute, in the same fashion as a sad puppy. There was Boxcars, a wall of a man who was trying his hardest to chat up any girl who had the misfortune to make eye contact with him, and Droog, a tall and skinny guy who looked really uncomfortable at the party and that he would rather be somewhere else.  
They seemed to hit it off relatively well. Boxcars and Droog kept placing cups of a concoction that they called Jungle Juice in front of the girls when the two noticed that their cups were empty. Slick was obviously the leader of the guys, cracking jokes that were extremely morbid and violent that the others would laugh along with. Deuce and Boxcars seemed to laugh the least, but for different reasons. Deuce seemed to just not get it, while Boxcars looked unnerved by some of Slick's more colorful jokes.  
There were other people there, but the girls didn't really care, and eventually they were the only people left at the party. Lalonde had matched the boys drink for drink and stared at Slick with a defiant look on her face. Jane was babbling incoherently on a couch, while Jade and Rose propped her up. "Looks like she needs a rest," Slick said.  
Lalonde agreed. "Yeah," she said, nodding. Slick made a gesture to the other three guys and began to carry the girl up the stairs, legs dangling off of his arms, with Lalonde and Deuce following the pair. Boxcars and Droog stayed behind with Rose and Jade.  
"So, you girls are 18, right?" Droog, who had spoken the least tonight, said. Rose opened her mouth to say something, but Jade interrupted.  
"Yeah, we are!" she said, a bit too loud. Droog and Boxcars looked at each other and chuckled slightly, when they all heard a loud thud come from upstairs.  
"Don't worry, Slick knows how to handle a girl like Jane," Boxcars said, trying and failing to hide his smile at the joke he made. Then they heard a scream and a thump.  
Rose and Jade sprung into action. Bounding up the stairs two at a time, the duo burst into the door at the end of the second-floor hallway and were shocked at what they saw.  
It was Slick and Jane, like Boxcars had hinted, but also Deuces and Lalonde. Jane was tied up and gagged, her skirt bunched up around her ample waist with her eyes full of horror, and the boys looked like they were wearing strange helmets. They were gibbering in some strange tongue. Lalonde, unrestricted, gyrated on top of Deuces in ecstasy, moaning to the rhythm of her movements. Jade and Rose froze as Slick turned to look at the intruders. Slick hissed and chattered at them through mandibles that were where his mouth would be and Rose realized that those were not helmets.  
She turned around and saw Boxcars and Droog, walking slowly and tearing their faces off, revealing similar hard black shells that shone in the light of the hall.  
More clicking and hissing. Boxcars and Droog, now right behind Rose and Jade, grabbed the girls. Slick disconnected himself from Jane, who took this opportunity to flop off of the bed and writhe around on the floor, trying to break her ties, her thick thighs jiggling.  
Slick turned around, his fly undone. His crotch was made of the same material his head was. Where a penis would be, there was instead a spike, knife-like and jutting out and up. Jade struggled against Boxcars, who held her with one arm that draped over her small breasts. Her muscles, honed and focused from years of island living, strained against his grip. She kicked at his solid frame, only to find that his body was rock solid, instead of the soft give of human flesh. "Come on now, stop that," Boxcars said. "You're gonna scuff me."  
"Fuck you!" Jade yelled. "Let me go, or-or I'll scream!"  
"Hey!" Slick said. He was now a hand's length away from Jade's face. He stooped down so they were almost face to face, and Slick grabbed at her gentle jawline with his mandibles, forcing her to stare at his alien face. "Now, my partner has told you to stop. And you will stop if you do not wish to end up like your friend on the ground here." Jane was still struggling with her bonds. The one around her wrists looked a little like a sweatband, but it stuck to her skin and felt like it was more elastic. The ones around her legs used some sort of magnetism to work, allowing Slick to spread her legs and lock her ankles while he was inside her. Her girth made it difficult to go anywhere in her current state, so she stayed where she fell off the bed.  
Lalonde's moans grew louder, and she began to low. "Deuce, shut her up!" Slick yelled. Deuce obliged his boss by removing one of his socks and stuffing it in Lalonde's mouth, knocking her over in the process. She didn't care, her muffled groans continued as she continued to work Deuce's wang.  
Rose was still frozen from seeing Slick. Eventually she looked over at the girl who would become her mother, drunkenly coupling with some alien thing from another dimension. For once, she was completely speechless. Slick released Jade, who stopped struggling, but stared at the leader with contempt as he moved to the waifish adolescent. "Any objections?" he said condescendingly.  
Rose snapped out of her shock and stared at Slick wordlessly. "Good," he said, his face contorting into a close approximation of a smile. He extended a hand and caressed her jawline. It was hard, like it was covered in a giant callus, and left a light mark where the fingers scratched her delicate skin. The hand roamed lower, reaching her flat chest, and lingering on her nipples. Rose blushed, and Jade began to struggle again.  
"Keep your hands off of her, you asshole!" Jade said.  
"Show her that we mean business, Boxcars," Slick said while walking over to Jane, who had given up on trying to wriggle free and lay on her side, sobbing quietly. She trembled as she saw Slick approach and began to struggle again, kicking fruitlessly as he scooped her up and dumped her face down on the bed, her legs hanging off of the bed. Slick slid his sticky stinger into her dry dock, at first slowly, then shoving the rest of the length in in a sudden movement, allowing his hips to smack loudly against her white, voluminous rump. He began to hump Jane slowly, allowing her curves to jiggle with every pump.  
Meanwhile, Boxcars began using his free hand to lift up Jade's skirt, exposing her Squiddle undies, allowing his hand to flit under them and caress her toned butt. A single finger, long and hard, reached into her young pussy. Jade struggled more, but all that accomplished was to cause her to get aroused as his finger brushed the inside of her sensitive spot.  
Her face turned bright red. There was no way she would allow herself to be violated by these douchenozzles from space. She continued to struggle, juices running into Boxcars' hands. And then it began to feel good. She began to grind against the finger, panting as Boxcars began to move his finger in and out of her, increasing her pleasure. The couple moved inside, and Boxcars sat Jade on his lap.  
Rose was still trying to marshal her thoughts, assembling the string of words that would somehow fix everything, while containing the requisite amounts of snark and wit. She felt she almost had something, but then she felt a tap at her lower back. Droog lowered his head until his mouth was at her ear. "You wanna take care of that, girlie?" he whispered.  
She shook her head. "Oh, you don't want to?" Droog said, condescendingly. Rose nodded, fighting back tears. "But you will, right?" He continued in that sickly-sweet tone. Rose looked over at Lalonde, who was now exhausted, along with Deuces, who laid on top of her and rested his head in between her breasts while still inside her. Then at Jane, tears streaming down her face as Slick pulled her hair for leverage, his other hand grasping at her ample curves, which trembled with her sobs and motion. Finally, Rose focused on the girl beside her, currently spastically writhing on the hand of a space bug from nowhere. The music was still playing, thudding bass pounding the ground below her.  
Droog's appendage flexed once, rubbing on the fabric of her dress and leaving a trail of liquid that made her dress cling to her backside while it traversed the valley of Rose's ass crack. "Well?" Droog said, tone darkening.  
"I suppose I must-" Rose began, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. She was interrupted by Droog shoving the petite girl down on all fours and ripping her lacy undergarments with his stinger, exposing her bald slit. She quaked with fear as Droog wiped the stiff apendage around her entrance, leaving more precum, which he used to lubricate inside her with his hands. Once he felt that she was lubed up, Droog shoved himself inside, tearing her hymen.  
Pain. That was all Rose could process for what seemed like a lifetime. She shut her eyes, trying to block out what was happening. Droog didn't care, and moved in and out of her with reckless abandon, exacerbating the hurt. Eventually she could hear a knocking coming from what she guessed was the front door. Slick removed himself from Jane and stepped over Rose. "Shit, where's my face?" he muttered. He groped about before seeing a mask in the hallway and putting it on on the way downstairs.  
It was quiet for a minute as both Droog and Boxcars did their best to silence the two girls, then there were sounds of a scuffle. Boots clunking up the stairs, then down the hall. Startled gasps. The feeling of strong hands under Rose's armpits. She fought, biting into fleshy hands and scratching at limbs that tried to grasp her.  
Eventually, she gave up. The soft hands carried her down the stairs, she heard something about there being three more of something, then sirens. Something warm and soft draped her svelte shoulders. "Hey, kid," a warm voice said.  
"Kid?" the voice said. A hand on her shoulder. "Kid, I need you to open your eyes."  
She did.

**Author's Note:**

> trying this out for end notes  
> http://xtralargerobutt.tumblr.com/post/15264770677/the-party-post-mortem


End file.
